Under the Weather
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles end up with bad colds and Chloe temporarily moves into the lair to help out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Under the Weather**

The turtles were on the surface patrolling the city. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder, a flash of lightning, and then it started pouring.

"You think we should call it a night?" Raph asked.

"That might be a good idea," Donny said.

"If we stay out here for too much longer, we might end up catching colds," Mikey said.

"In that case, let's call it a night," Leo said.

The turtles headed for the nearest manhole. Just then, a loud sneeze occurred.

"Sorry," Donny apologized, looking embarrassed.

"You OK?" Leo asked with concern.

Donny started to say that he was but ended up coughing instead. Leo put a hand on his brother's head.

"How is he?" Raph asked.

"He doesn't look so good," Mikey pointed out.

"You're burning up," Leo told Donny. "We need to get you back to the lair right now."

Donny nodded and Leo carefully picked him up. Then the turtles went back down into the sewers.

* * *

Back in the lair, Mikey and Raph were playing with Mikey's kitten Klunk. Leo had gone to put Donny in his bed.

"Thanks, Leo," Mikey and Raph heard Donny say.

"No problem," Mikey and Raph heard Leo say. "Now I just need you to open your mouth and slip this under your tongue."

Mikey and Raph continued to play with Klunk. Several minutes later, Leo walked over.

"How is Donny?" Raph asked.

"He's running a fever," Leo replied.

"How bad?" Mikey asked.

"102°F," Leo replied.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph decided to spend the night in the entertainment area. They got a large blanket and put it on the floor. Eventually, they got under the blanket. Then they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Donny woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach. He got up, raced to the bathroom, lifted the lid to the toilet, knelt down, and tossed his cookies.

He flushed the toilet, closed the lid, and rested his head on it. Just then, Leo entered the room and Donny closed his eyes and felt Leo slip something into his mouth which was removed a couple minutes later.

Leo gathered Donny in his arms. Donny wrapped his arms around Leo grateful for the comfort.

"I don't feel so good," Donny whispered.

"You have a 104°F fever," Leo explained.

Donny tightened his hold on Leo, buried his face in his brother's shoulder, and broke down completely. Leo tightened his hold on his brother and gently rubbed his shell.

Just then, Mikey and Raph entered the room. They saw the situation and went over to Donny and Leo and wrapped their arms around both of them.

"We need to get Donny into some cool water," Leo said.

"I'll take care of it," Raph volunteered, releasing his brothers and heading for the bathtub.

"Mikey, could you make me some chicken soup and peppermint tea?" Donny asked.

"Sure thing," Mikey said, squeezing Donny tightly and then Mikey let go and left the room.

A few minutes later, Raph announced that the water was ready. Leo carefully picked Donny up and gently set him in the tub. Raph found a washcloth, ran it under cool water, and handed it to Leo. Leo put the washcloth on Donny's head.

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said.

"No problem, Leo," Raph said and then left the room.

* * *

A while later, Donny was sleeping on the sofa covered in a blanket. Next to him was a tray that had chicken soup and peppermint tea on it.

"We're going to need some help since Sensei's in Japan visiting his Master's gravesite," Leo said.

"April's too busy with her shop so she won't be able to do it," Mikey said.

"I like hanging with Casey but I don't know if I can trust him with this," Raph said.

"Who else can help us out?" Mikey asked.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other. Then they said in unison, "Chloe."

"I'll call her now," Leo volunteered.

"Good thinking 'cause we need her," Raph said.

Leo got his shell cell out of his belt. He opened the shell cell and dialed Chloe's number.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was in her room packing a small suitcase when she heard a knock at her window. She went over to the window, saw Leo outside, and let him in.

"You ready to go?" Leo asked.

"Just about," Chloe replied. "I just need to make sure I have what I need."

"I really appreciate you helping out like this."

"Not a problem."

Chloe finished packing what she needed and double checked to make sure she didn't forget anything. Then she arranged to meet Leo outside since she felt the need to explain the situation to her grandparents.

* * *

Leo was outside waiting for Chloe. He sneezed a few times and hoped that he hadn't caught Donny's cold.

Eventually, Chloe came outside with her suitcase. Leo let out a series of sneezes and then coughs.

"You OK?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I'm not quite sure but I might've caught Donny's cold," Leo admitted.

Chloe had Leo kneel down. Then she felt his head.

"You're burning up," Chloe said after Leo stood up again.

"Then we need to get to the lair," Leo said, exploding into more coughs.

Chloe and Leo headed for the nearest manhole and went into the sewers. On the way back to the lair, Leo kept sneezing and coughing.

* * *

Back at the lair, Donny was still sleeping on the sofa and Mikey along with Raph were keeping an eye on him. Just then, Leo and Chloe entered the lair.

"Leo, you look awful," Raph commented.

"You OK?" Mikey asked with concern.

Leo rushed out of the room. A few minutes later, the others heard him toss his cookies.

"I'm guessing he's not," Raph said.

"Looks like Leo caught Donny's cold," Mikey said.

Chloe got a doctor's mask out of her suitcase and put it on. Then she went over to Donny and gently woke him up.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Not so hot," Donny replied.

"I need to go check on Leo and then I'll check on you."

"That's fine."

Chloe left the room, found Leo in the bathroom, and checked to see if he was running a fever. Several minutes later, she did the same with Donny.

Chloe put out an air mattress on the floor and had Donny and Leo go on it which they did. She covered them with a large blanket and they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

"How are they doing?" Mikey asked.

"Both of them are running fevers," Chloe replied.

"How high?" Raph asked.

"Donny is running a 100°F fever and Leo is running a 104°F fever," Chloe replied.

"I'll prepare some peppermint tea and chicken soup," Mikey offered and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll prepare cold washcloths," Raph offered and then took off.

Chloe stayed to keep and eye on Donny and Leo. A few minutes later, Raph came back and put cold washcloths on Donny and Leo's heads.

Several minutes later, Mikey came out with a tray of peppermint tea and chicken soup. He placed the tray near Donny and Leo.

"Here's your soup and tea," Mikey announced cheerfully.

"Thanks, Mikey," Donny said.

"Same here, Mikey," Leo said.

"All right, Donny and Leo, eat up and drink that tea so you can get better," Raph said.

Donny and Leo ate the soup and drank the tea. Mikey cleaned up and left with the tray and dirty dishes when they were done.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe was sleeping on the sofa so she could be near Donny and Leo if they needed her. Donny and Leo were snuggled up together and sleeping on the air mattress.

Raph was in his room sleeping in his hammock and Mikey was sleeping in his room. Mikey tried to ignore the bad feeling he was having but without success. He sneezed and coughed several times. He ended up racing to the bathroom and tossing his cookies. Suddenly, Mikey heard the sound of a throat being cleared. He turned to find Raph standing in the doorway.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up, Raph?" Mikey asked nervously.

"I'm guessing you caught Donny and Leo's cold," Raph said.

Mikey nodded and then broke down completely. Raph kneeled down and gathered Mikey in his arms. Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph and buried his face in his shoulder. Raph gently rubbed Mikey's shell and rocked him back and forth.

A few seconds later, Chloe appeared in the doorway and went over to Raph and Mikey. She put a hand on Mikey's head.

"You're burning up," Chloe told Mikey.

"I feel totally rotten," Mikey said, leaning against Raph.

"How bad is his fever?" Raph said.

"Let me find out," Chloe replied.

Mikey closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Raph. He felt Chloe slip something into his mouth which she removed a couple minutes later.

"What did you find out?" Mikey asked.

"You're running a 104°F fever," Chloe replied.

"What about Donny and Leo?" Raph asked.

"I'll go find out and you can get Mikey into some cool water and have him join his brothers as soon as you can," Chloe instructed.

Raph released Mikey and got the bath ready. He had Mikey get in as soon as it was cool enough. Raph ran a washcloth under cold water. Then he put it on Mikey's head.

* * *

A little later, Leo and Mikey were snuggled up together sleeping under a blanket on the air mattress. Donny was sleeping in his own bed.

"Did Donny and Leo's fevers go down?" Raph asked Chloe.

"Donny is back down to normal and Leo is running a 102°F fever," Chloe replied. "I'm having Donny sleep in his room for today so he doesn't suffer a relapse."

"Good thinking."

"Glad you think so."

"I'm really lucky I haven't caught this cold."

"Yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were exposed so it won't be long before you also catch this cold."

Raph couldn't believe what Chloe was saying. Then again, there was a chance she might be right.

Suddenly, Raph started sneezing and coughing. Then his stomach started turning and he raced to the bathroom and ended up tossing his cookies.

Just then, Chloe entered the bathroom. Donny also entered wearing the same type of doctor mask that Chloe was wearing.

"Donny, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Raph asked.

"Never mind that, you OK?" Donny asked.

"Do I look OK?"

"Not really."

Chloe put a hand on Raph's head and then said, "You're burning up."

"If you want, I can check to see if Leo and Mikey's fevers have gone down while you check on Raph," Donny offered.

"Sure, that would be helpful," Chloe said gratefully and Donny left the bathroom.

Chloe checked to see how high Raph's fever was. Several minutes later, Leo, Mikey, and Raph were on the air mattress under a blanket, snuggled up together with cold washcloths on their heads, and sleeping.

"Raph's running a 104°F fever," Chloe said.

"Leo's running a 100°F fever and Mikey's running a 102°F fever," Donny said.

"We'd better make some peppermint tea and chicken soup."

"Exactly what I'm thinking."

"I can take care of it and you can get some rest so you don't suffer a relapse."

"That's fine."

Chloe headed for the kitchen to prepare the soup and tea. Donny headed for his room, got into his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Later on, Donny woke up feeling much better. He entered the entertainment area and saw Chloe taking care of Mikey and Raph and noticed that Leo wasn't there.

"How are they?" Donny asked.

"Leo is back down to normal, Mikey's running a 100°F fever, and Raph's running a 102°F fever," Chloe replied.

"Where's Leo?"

"He's sleeping in his own room."

"You want anything to eat?"

"Sure."

"We should have some leftover spaghetti."

"Count me in."

Donny and Chloe entered the kitchen and got the spaghetti and sauce out of the fridge. Then they each got a plate and served themselves some spaghetti topped with sauce. They put the leftovers back in the fridge and took turns microwaving their food. Then they each got a fork and spoon, sat down at the table, and started eating.

Chloe and Donny talked during their meal. They cleaned up when they were done and then left the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Donny and Leo were sleeping in their own rooms. Chloe was sleeping on the sofa and Mikey and Raph were snuggled up together under a blanket sleeping on the air mattress.

Chloe woke up after sleeping for a couple hours and saw that Mikey and Raph were still snuggled up together and sleeping. She decided that she would check on them in the morning and went back to sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Chloe checked to see if Mikey and Raph's fevers had gone down. A while later, Donny and Leo entered the room, Chloe was putting away the air mattress, and Raph was sleeping on the sofa.

"How are Mikey and Raph?" Donny asked.

"Mikey is back down to normal and Raph's running a 100°F fever," Chloe replied.

"I'm guessing Mikey's in his bed," Leo said.

"You guessed right," Chloe said.

"We really appreciate you helping us like this," Donny said.

"My pleasure," Chloe said.

"Why don't we get some breakfast?" Leo suggested.

Donny and Chloe agreed. Then Donny, Leo, and Chloe headed for the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Donny, Leo, and Chloe were eating eggs, home fries, toast and drinking orange juice. Just then, Mikey entered the kitchen.

"Mind if I join you?" Mikey asked.

"Help yourself," Chloe said.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked.

"Much better," Mikey replied.

"Glad to hear it," Leo said.

"I hope Raph gets better soon," Mikey said.

"So do I," Leo said.

"Same here," Donny said.

"Don't worry," Chloe said. "I have it under control."

* * *

Later that day, Donny, Leo, and Mikey were standing in the entertainment area. Chloe was checking to see if Raph's fever had gone down.

Donny, Leo, and Mikey anxiously awaited the news. A couple minutes later, Chloe walked over to them.

"Raph is back down to normal," Chloe said.

Donny, Leo, and Mikey threw their arms around each other. Just then, Raph came over and joined in.

The turtles squeezed each other tightly. They let go of each other a while later.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles were watching an action movie. Chloe had gone home a couple hours ago.

"It was nice of Chloe to take care of us," Donny said.

"We couldn't have done it alone," Leo said.

"Especially with all of us ending up under the weather," Mikey said.

"Even though we didn't come down with this cold at the same time," Raph said.

The turtles continued to watch the action movie. They turned off the movie when it ended and went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
